Don't Fight the Feeling
by arghthecat
Summary: This is what happens when Castiel Novak, the slut of Lawrence High, sets his sights on Dean Winchester.


**A/N: **Guys, I don't even know. This is my lame attempt at porn. I haven't forgotten about "Remember Me" promise! A new chapter should be up for that one soon. This is just some in-between drabble.

* * *

If Castiel Novak had been a girl he'd have probably had _at least_ ten trips to Planned Parenthood by now because the guy, well he's a slut. Whole football teams knew the name Castiel, had screamed it until their voices were gruff and scratchy. He was an unrepentant slut, one who didn't give a fuck who knew and he fucking loved it.

So Dean's a little weirded out that the guy is walking over to him right now, skinny jeans riding low on his hips and _fuck_ when did Dean ever think that sweater vests were hot.

He's having lunch with Adam, Alfie, and Anna, and they're all leveling equal looks of _why the fuck is Castiel Novak coming to our table?_ his way. He can only shrug and give an equally confused look right back at them.

Some would say that Dean was a prude, but he'd say that he was conscientious. He'd had a reputation to uphold and bending over for the infamous Castiel would do nothing to booster that. He's still staring though because Castiel's still striding over to their table and when he finally makes it there he just stands next to Dean who pointedly turn back towards his friends and pretends that he doesn't even see him coming.

"Winchester" Castiel says as he plops down next to Dean who's picked up his slice of cold pizza and is picking at the pepperoni in lieu of actually answering.

"Are you deaf hot shot? I'm talking to you?" Castiel says calmly, evenly.

"I'm sorry, but _why_ are you at our table? Shouldn't you be fucking the baseball team right about now? I heard they just announced the junior varsity team. Fresh meat." Dean says as he finally turns his eyes to lock onto Castiel's and he isn't smiling, but his eyes, those eyes are telling him that he's finding all of this a little amusing.

"Why would I want to fuck the baseball team when I could be fucking you?" he answers back and the dick is full on smirking at Dean while his friends make dying baby bird noises from across the table. Dean's sure they've got visuals. Serves them right for not stepping in to stop this.

"Look, I don't know what you heard Novak, but you're barking up the wrong tree" Dean says and he's not even hungry anymore. He gets up from his table and shoots one fleeting look at his friends to let them know he's trying to escape and saunters off towards the tray return.

Castiel's fucking following him and Dean just knows it. Doesn't even have to look back to know that when he leaves the cafeteria and heads towards senior Chemistry that Castiel is in line behind him, staring holes into the back of his head.

Dean makes it halfway to the other side of the campus before he snaps because seriously _what the fuck does this guy even want._ He rounds on Castiel so quick that the guy loses his footing for a minute, but his cool demeanor comes back with a vengeance and he just takes it all in stride.

"What's the matter Winchester?" he asks innocently.

"Oh don't even _try_ playing coy with me, it doesn't suit you. Why the fuck are you following me, better yet why are you even talking to me. I shouldn't even be a blip on your radar." Dean huffs out and his frustration with this guy is building and it's at the precipice.

"But you are Winchester and I think that you want me just as much as I want you" Cas says as he moves closer into Dean's orbit.

"What?!" Dean manages to sputter out.

"Oh, you heard me. You. Want. Me. Plain and simple" Cas states with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

"And what the hell gave you that idea, huh. You need to lay off the weed man, it's fucking with your brain."

"I beg to differ Dean. I've been watching you."

"Watching me huh, guess you can add stalker to your slut list now."

"Don't get cute. We have English IV together Dean and I see the way you stare at me when you think I'm not looking. Like you want to touch so badly. You're too good to touch though aren't you Dean" Cas says and he's so close to Dean that he can feel feather light puffs of breath on his cheek and his whole body is heating up. How the hell had Cas seen him, he'd been so careful to not let anyone know that he liked dudes, let alone Castiel Novak. He was feeling caught out and had not idea where to even go with this.

He did what he did best though. Deny, deny, deny.

"I don't know what you've heard man, but I'm not even into guys. Thems the breaks." Dean tries to put all the confidence he can muster into those words, but can tell immediately that they're lost on Castiel because the bastard just smirks a secret smirk that lets Dean know that he was onto his line of bullshit and was gonna follow that line straight into his pants.

"I get what I want Dean and you just happen to be it at the moment. Don't fight it" Cas says as he presses in closer and Dean's mind his telling him no, saying run to the hills, don't catch an STD because the fucker's the school _whore_. But his stupid eighteen year old body is saying yes, fucking screaming it if the bulge in his pants is anything to go by.

Cas has got him. Hook, line, and sinker and he knows it. He presses his hand into Dean's hip just above the rim of his boxers and Dean nearly falls over. Dean can't even respond when Cas says, "Meet me by the bleachers, 3:15. Don't be late." He's pretty sure the guy took his silence for acquiescence anyway.

Dean's sort of a nervous wreck the rest of the day. Anna's giving him looks and he knows that she knows it has to do with Castiel, but he can't really begin to tell her that he's having an internal crisis about whether or not he should give a guy a blowjob.

Last period rolls around and Dean still hasn't made up his mind, but he's still heading past the football locker rooms, towards the bleachers at 3:05. He's giving himself enough time to back out of this because he didn't do random sex. He decidedly did not fuck around with people whose hit list was probably in the hundreds, but there was something about the way Castiel was so sure that Dean had wanted him that's brought him to this moment. He checks his watch, once, twice, but the time doesn't actually move. His life is moving in slow-mo and trying to say, _you have time, fucking run man._ His feet are planted firmly as he leans back against the back of the bleachers and waits.

At least the guy is punctual. He gets to the spot not a minute before and not a minute after 3:15. He looks surprised for a second, but quickly schools his features into indifference as he makes his way over to Dean.

"You're early" he says when he's face to face with Dean.

"Well" Dean starts nervously, "you know what they say about being early and all that."

"You're nervous" Cas calls him on it and why wouldn't he. The asshole.

"'M not nervous you ass."

"What made you come?" Cas replies and ignores his jibe.

"Honestly, I'm not even sure. I'll chalk it up to temporary insanity tomorrow." And Dean will. He knows that getting involved, even for a second with Castiel Novak is a bad fucking idea and can't even imagine how he's gonna feel come tomorrow. Still, he cannot bring himself to go back home to his nice vanilla life.

Castiel doesn't even seem to care that Dean thinks being near him is borderline insane, but instead seems really turned on by the challenge of making Dean eat his words because he leans in closer and all but fucking nuzzles Dean's neck. His stubble is slightly scratchy, but Dean can't help but like the burn, or the feeling of his skin reddening from the friction.

"You want this?" Castiel questions and Dean almost catches the hint of uncertainty in Castiel's voice before it quickly disappears. All Dean can do is nod dumbly because his voice seemed to be taking a temporary vacation and not a single word was coming out.

"Come on, you gotta tell me that you want it" Castiel all but commands and Dean lets out a whimper around his stuttered response of "Ye-yeah, I want it."

"What do you want me to do you, baby?"Cas asks and somehow the endearment is making Dean so hard, so quickly that he may need to see a doctor when this is all over because he's fucking hurting with how much he wants Castiel to just fucking touch him, _anywhere._

"I-I want your hands, want your hands on me" Dean finally responds and he's trying not to sound like a blushing virgin who's never had a hand besides his own on his cock, but it's not really working out. Most people thought that he had lost it already, even his friends. He didn't do much to correct their misconception, but he's absolutely confused about why he's letting this happen with the round about slut behind the bleachers _at his school_.

"I'm gonna take care of you baby, gonna make you come over" he kisses down Dean's neck "and over" he licks into his skin "and over. You won't be able to get it up for a week."

Dean's so far gone that he doesn't even register that Castiel's hands are toying with the hem of his t-shirt, silently asking permission to be allowed to touch his bare skin. Dean doesn't open his mouth to respond, but instead takes Castiel's wrists and helps him roll the thin fabric up his torso. Castiel's eyes turn fucking feral, hungry at the sight of Dean's tanned flesh, smooth and hard at the same time and so damn inviting. He doesn't waste any time before his mouth is on Dean's skin, tongue leaving cool trails in its wake as it moves from one side of his abs to the other.

"I knew you were hiding something underneath those clothes, Dean," he breathes out in between alternately kissing and biting marks into his skin that Dean will regret later.

"Please Cas, just, please touch me" he begs.

"So eager for it" Cas teases as his hands move back down to button on Dean's jeans.

Dean's not sure quite what to expect. He has no idea what Cas is going to do to him. They're out in the open for fuck's sake so he can't be willing to go _that _far. Dean's a little naïve though. He underestimates the lengths to which Cas will go to get off, but finds out as soon as he sees him sink to his knees and make quick work of his belt buckle. Dean's not even all that surprised when he unbuttons his pants with his teeth and he's already so rock hard that he's tempted to just push Cas' face into his dick to relieve a little of the tension. His legs are so shaky that he can't begin to think how they're holding his weight right now and the tower nearly comes crashing down when Cas blows cool air onto the spot where Dean's cock is leaking pre-come.

"Unnngggghhhh" is all he manages to get out at the sensation because there are no words. Not a single word in the English language could describe how much he wants to feel Cas' mouth hot and wet around the length of his cock. He wants it so bad that he isn't even ashamed of the whimpers that are leaving his mouth because the guy is a pro. He knows exactly how to make a guy come apart and Dean feels fucking lucky to be on the receiving end of this even though it was never something he thought he'd ever have.

Cas won't let him off easy though. He's taking his sweet time and relishing in the scent of Dean's body wash as he grazes his teeth along the inside of his thigh. Dean wants to scream at him to get on with it already because he can't take this, but he doesn't. He keeps his big trap shut because there's no way he's about to ruin this. Cas finally makes his way up Dean's thighs to the edge of his boxers and takes them between his teeth as he brings one of the legs all the way up to the base of Dean's cock. His other hand sneaking it's way up as well.

"Please, Cas. I _need_ to feel your mouth on me. Please." Dean's not above begging. Especially not when he's rewarded with Cas unceremoniously shoving his boxers down mid-thigh and gripping the base of his cock with firm and sure fingers. He gives a few languid tugs before he lips a strip on the underside of Dean's cock and Dean didn't know that it would be like this. Had no fucking idea that having his cock in another guy's mouth would make him as hard as it does or make his eyes roll in the back of his head. Cas tongues at the slit and laps up the pre-come that pools there and takes Dean's grunt of approval as a sign that they can finally move on to the good parts. Like all of this weren't the good parts.

"Ohhhhhhh, God. _Fuck_" Dean groans out when Cas finally takes him all the way into his mouth. The noise reverberates in the space between silence and metal and Dean has enough functioning brain cells to hope to God that no one can hear him down there and catch him with his dick in Cas' mouth. There'd be a lot to explain and no excuses to use that'd make any of it seem ok.

Cas kneels between his legs unaware of his internal crisis and starts bobbing his head back and forth at a break necking pace, never giving Dean a chance to catch his breath. Whatever he isn't able to fit into his mouth, and that isn't much because the guy's mouth is a fucking cavern, he strokes with haste as Dean starts to fuck into his mouth. Dean sort of, kind of hopes that he's not choking the guy, but can't stop the brutal push of his hips forward to try and get as far as possible into the tight heat that is Cas' mouth.

"Ohhhh, fuck, so fucking good Cas, so good with my cock in your mouth" he manages in between pants and gasps for breath. Cas just hums in the affirmative and the sensation almost has Dean coming right then, but he's not there yet. He wants this to last for as long as it lasts and he cannot come now. When he looks down though, all of that bullshit is almost thrown out of the window because Cas is fumbling with his own belt buckle to try to free his own straining cock. He's free in no time at all and starts frantically jerking himself in time with the hand on Dean's cock.

"Yeah, touch yourself Cas. Such a slut for my cock. You'd look so good with me buried deep inside you. Gonna stretch that perfect ass apart and fuck you until you come from just my cock in your ass."

Dean has absofuckinlutely no idea where this is coming from. Maybe he's pulling from his unspoken fantasies here because he didn't do dirty talk. At all. Ever. But the words keep spilling from his mouth and he's so dangerously close. He feels heat begin to pool in his belly and has enough time to warn Cas with a gentle tap to his shoulder that he's about to let go, but Cas doesn't budge. He just sucks harder and if he isn't careful Dean's spine is about to come out with every spurt of come that paints the back of his throat.

Even after the last of his orgasm is drained from his body, Cas doesn't pop off. He's still sucking and it's starting to hurt a little but he doesn't push Cas off. He doesn't have to wait long though before Cas is coming over his fingers, body shaking through the last remnants of his orgasm. After a few seconds he lets Dean fall out of his mouth and falls back on his haunches to look up at Dean with a glint in his eye.

"I thought you didn't do guys" he manages as he tucks himself back in and wipes his covered hand on the inside of his boxers.

"I don't" Dean says as he begins fixing himself back up as well. "But for you, I'll make an exception."


End file.
